Fun With Housework
by Tokyo10
Summary: Heero and Duo are doing the dishes, which turns out less productive and more amusing than anything... I don't know how to summarize it. ONESHOT!


Disclamer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I really wish I did and the same goes for any other thing that can be copyrighted or whatever the hell it's called. I'm just a lowly fan. I hope you Enjoy.

Heero was working on his laptop finishing up on a mission report for the Preventers when he heard Duo calling for him from the kitchen.

"What would you like Duo?" He asked his violet eyed friend.

"Can ya help me with the dishes?"

"Yea. Do you wanna wash or dry?" Duo thought for a moment.

"I'll wash tonight, you can dry them." He said with a smile. Heero went to go get a dish towel from the hallway cupboard as Duo started filling up the sink with water and the like.

Duo and Heero have been living together on earth since the war ended two years ago. Things have been going good in their lives, Heero is working for the Preventers and is going out with Relena while Duo finishes highschool and is dating Hilde. The only problem was the fact that they both hated house chores with a passion, they found ways to make it move exciting like when sweeping and moping the floor they had music on, when doing the dishes they would have towel whiping contests or bubble fights and with the laundry well its best to stay away from that topic. (A/N: use your imagination if you wish.) When their respected girlfriends were around they would attempt in suckering them into helping them into the hated chores but much to their disapointment they wouldn't always help, without payment at least.

The dishes started out okay althought it was all silent except for the clanking of utensils and dishes so Duo filled the silence with "How are you and 'Lena doing? I haven't seen her around for awhile"

"We're doing good. What about you and Hilde? Usually your either talking on the phone for hours with her or shes over her raiding the fridge."

"Oh she has exams comming up real soon so shes studying." He replied, stopping the conversation and driving the two back into silence. Sighing to himself Duo started to hum, Heero found himself trying not to laugh at what he was humming but just incase he got it wrong he decided to ask.

"Hey Duo."

"Whats up Hee-chan?" Duo said focusing on what he was doing rather than looking up at Heero.

"Are you humming 'Poor Unfortunate Souls' from The Little Mermaid?" Heero asked. Duo stopped his task and looked at the blue eyed boy and grinned.

"Ya-huh. Why do you ask Hee-chan?"

"Oh just wondering if you've been watching your Disney movies again." Heero replied

Duo thought for a moment. "Actually I finished that movie before you got home. My schools doing the muscial this year and I'm thinking about aditioning for a role. What do you think, would I make a good prince Eric?" Duo aksed him. Heero thought he was kidding so he started laughing till it hurt... alot.

"Gee thanks for your support you snarfblat." The insult set Heero off even more. When he finally got himself under control again he saw Duo was washing the silverwear and waiting on him to empty the sink for more of the objects.

"Ya know I'm really not kidding here." Duo huffed

"I don't see how they can make it a musical and I don't think I could see you as Prince Eric."

"How come?" Duo pulled his hands out of the water and put them on his hips.

"Face it Duo your looks wouldn't work for the role and your singing is horrible."

"It is not and your just jealous because I'm better looking than you." Duo said sticking his tounge out.

"Have you heard yourself lately? you sound like a camel died and landed on a cat." Duo frowned

'Thats taking things too far." He thought turning back to the forgotten dishes. mumbling incoherent words under his breath.

"I could say the same about you. I've heard you in the shower" He mumbled Heero completely missed that comment. While he was washing a knife. "I should stab you with this knife." He threatened half-heartedly.

Heero shrugged his shoulders. "You don't have the guts Duo. Plus even if you did, I'd just stab you back." Duo dropped the knife into Heero's sink and started washing another one. Heero had a mental picture of Duo playing as Ariel in a seashell bra and a bright green tail. He started chuckling to himself and that piked Duo's curiousity.

"Whatcha laughing about Hee-chan?"

"You playing Ariel." Heero grinned at the long haired boy beside him. Duo blushed a bright crimson but continued on with his task. Duo started washing one particulare utensil when an idea popped into his head. He waited till Heero wasn't paying attention to him and stabbed him...with a chopstick. Now it was Duo's turn to laugh his ass off, Heero's reaction was even better than he had hoped. As soon as the chopstick poked him in the side he screamed like a little girl and jumped 5 feet in the air while holding his side.

Not feeling the pain that usually came with being stabbed and Duo's laughter he turned to his friend and asked.

"What the fuck did you stab me with!" he yelled

Taking deep breaths and attempting to calm down Duo answered Heero to the best of his ability but was still laughing. Oh my god... you shoulda seen your face... that was priceless." He said in between laughs. "I shoulda caught that on camera. Who knew the perfect soldier could scream like that." He said and held up the purple wepon. As soon as Heero saw the object he started laughing too.

"I'm guessing that was pay back for dissing you huh?" He asked when they got their laughter under control.

"You can bet your ass it was and I'm still gonna try out for it." Duo said althought Heero wanted to say something else he held his smart ass comments and just said 'Good luck'

** *A Few Weeks Later***

"Hey Heero guess what guess what!" A braided whirlwind yelled as he got through the door, tackling Heero, who was sitting in a chair reading.

"What Duo?" He said trying to push his friend away.

"I get to be Prince Eric in the musical." He said happily

Never again has Heero ever underestimated Duo's acting and singing abilities.

**OWARI ^.^**


End file.
